


random hs poetry

by youre_making_me_puncomfortable



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youre_making_me_puncomfortable/pseuds/youre_making_me_puncomfortable
Summary: just slam poetry about homestuck involving relationships and stuff??





	1. Chapter 1

this isnt a chapter ignore this bbllluuhhhhhhhhh (the next chapter is one)


	2. Please Dont Go (Meulin and Kurloz)

He wrapped his around me, tears streaming down his face  
I know its not his fault, but this is indeed his place

He apologizes over and over  
Oh dear gog I wish I wasn't sober

He pushes my hair behind my ear  
When I relalize I can no longer hear

He sees the concern in my eyes  
Now I know of all his lies

He tried to protect me  
He really loves and cares for me I see

But no longer can he try  
I know he wants to say goodbye

He doesnt want to hurt me anymore  
But little does he know, he was my cure.


	3. Short Davekat Poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short sappy ship stuff

The way your eyes look in the moonlight  
I never want you out of my sight

The way your face flushes  
When I call you cute pet names

You're my heart and soul  
I know that our love will never take a toll

I promise I will never leave your side  
Even though you're sick of my stride 

I found the one I love at last  
So lets just forget the past 

The way your soft black hair can shine  
I want you to be forever mine

Karkat Vantas, will you marry me?


	4. Sad Arasol Poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> riperoni

Black. Black is all I see  
Is this even me?

Wait, where did she go  
oh no oh no oh no oh no

I dont want to be alone  
I cant be alone

I scream out her name   
But sadly its the same

Shes still gone  
What did I do wrong?

I feel tears streaming down my face  
I shouldnt be in this place

It feels like boulders on my shoulders  
And an arrow in my heart

Please come back  
Because all I see is black.


	5. Very Short Sad Nepkat Poem

I fall to the ground  
A sobbing mess

He doesnt understand  
What I tried to confess

I scream out his name   
To hear nothing in return

I grab my chest  
As I feel my heart burn

I wish he understood   
How much he meant to me

Oh dear Karkat  
Will he ever see?


End file.
